The Lion in Winter
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Loke leaned over Natsu's body, covering him until his mouth could breathe cold, white puffs of air into the flushed ear. "You're toying with a Lion, Natsu. Don't do that. It's a really bad idea to toy with someone like me." His lips pulled on Natsu's earlobe, making the pink-haired boy moan softly. "Do you know how felines hunt?" ...No one toys with the Lion, not even a Dragon!


_A/N: I haven't done a PWP in a while, or written yaoi in ages. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Cookies to anyone who knows where I got the title **without**_ _googling it._

* * *

**The Lion In Winter**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

Loke was beginning to realize...this was a mistake. Still, he had been the one to ask—no, _beg_—Lucy to let him travel with her on a mission, not just being called out when an enemy showed up. He craved the fun of traveling, the laughs while riding some rickety cart in the countryside, pleasant nights relaxing at an inn, sharing meals together, and sleeping side by side. He had really wanted to see Lucy's face when she first woke up and gaze upon her as she slept in the open with the starlight in her hair.

What the Lion had _not_ anticipated was Natsu vomiting onto his suit coat on a train ride, being forced to haul Erza's luggage after the Titania got angry when he peeked in on her and Lucy soaking in a hot spring, and then their trip was up into the mountains, a long walk that wore out the Celestial Spirit. Yet if he complained, Gray was quick to snap at him that he should just go back to his own world and wait like a good little Spirit. Damn stripper! Loke was beginning to see why Natsu fought him all the time.

It did not help that his sole purpose for this trip, to spend more time with Lucy, was thwarted when she got too cold in the mountain snow and called out Horologium to carry her inside. Then even if he tried to speak to her, it was that annoying Clock's voice that replied.

"'Stop trying to flirt with me, you playboy,' she says," Horologium told him.

Loke was feeling depressed by the time they set up camp. No sleeping under the stars tonight. Erza and Lucy had one tent, Natsu and Gray had the other. They quickly realized there was no room for Loke.

"Didn't you plan on bringing your own tent?" Erza asked the Lion in disapproval.

"I planned to sleep in Lucy's tent and guard her," Loke admitted, giving puppy eyes to his owner.

Lucy huffed peevishly. "You're just being a pervert. You know I hate that. Go back to the Spirit World if you're going to complain," she snapped.

Gray smirked slyly as he thought up of something. "Lucy, stop being so mean. Loke is really useful this way."

"He is?"

Loke's eyes lit up for the first time since they left Magnolia. "I am?" he grinned.

"Sure," Gray chuckled darkly. "You don't need to sleep, so you can keep watch all night long. It saves all of us from taking shifts."

The light in Loke's eyes froze and crumbled.

"I see," Erza nodded. "That truly would be helpful to us all."

"But...but it's cold!" Loke whined.

"It's not too bad," Gray reasoned.

"I don't want to hear that from you, stripper!" Loke snapped to the half-naked teen. "Besides, it's wet out here in the snow. I don't like getting wet." He turned to the only person who had not said anything. "Natsu..."

"Natsu can build you a fire. If you wish to be helpful, keep watch," Erza said in a firm voice that no one dared to argue against.

So a huge fire was built for him, and the other four went to bed. Happy felt sorry for Loke, since he was a cat and knew how terrible it was to be left out in the wet and cold. When the others went into their tents, Happy sat on the log bench beside Loke.

"I'll keep you company through the first shift. I'm a cat, I'm nocturnal, and I can sleep on Natsu's head if I'm tired tomorrow."

Loke smiled gratefully, truly appreciating the company. When Happy began to shiver, the Celestial Spirit put him inside his suit coat. The contented purrs from the blue Exceed cheered him up.

"At least someone is still impressed with me and admires me for being the Lion," Loke muttered, stroking Happy's head with a peaceful sigh.

"Mmmmh...grownup cat," Happy mumbled drowsily. "You're like a big brother."

Loke was touched by those sleepy words. "Happy, when we get back I'll buy you a fish."

"Coho salmon," he replied instantly with his eyes closed. "And one for Charle."

Loke chuckled softly. "Sure, and one for Charle."

They sat together for a couple hours. However, Loke felt sorry for the sleepy cat and finally placed him inside the boys' tent, letting Happy snuggle next to Natsu. Then the Lion sat by the fire and stared out silently at the falling snow, watching his breath smoke in the air.

In the middle of the night, Natsu got up to pee and heard Loke's teeth chattering. The fire had died down to embers, but still the Lion sat on a log with his fingers stretched to the amber glow.

"Oi, why not get yourself some more wood?" the dragon slayer asked.

"B-b-because...I...I c-can't...leave everyone a-a-alone," Loke shivered. "W-what if an animal c-came right when I was g-g-g-g-gone? Can't leave m-m-my friends undef-...-fended."

"You'll freeze to death," Natsu frowned.

Loke's throat barked out a harsh laugh. "I'm immortal. The c-c-cold won't k-kill me."

"It'll still weaken you." Natsu came up close to him and wrapped his arms around Loke, hugging his back.

"Hey! Wh-wh-what are you d-doing?" Loke shouted in shock.

"Warming you up, stupid. I have fire magic, after all."

Loke felt mortified being hugged by a man, but he had to admit, Natsu's body was soothingly warm. The painful chill eased away fast, and in a minute Loke found himself sighing and leaning back against Natsu's chest.

"Feels good, ne?" the pink-haired boy laughed.

"Yeah, it does," he had to admit. "Could you get the front?"

"No prob!"

Natsu moved around to the front side and bent over the log to embrace Loke. The flames dancing over his skin never really burned. They felt warm, tingling, more like gentle caresses from a dozen tongues of fire.

After a minute of leaning over like that, Natsu's back began to ache. "Well, this is less than comfortable," the teen realized, and he began to straighten up again.

Loke's arms tightened around him. "Just a little longer," he requested.

Natsu smiled at how those strong arms grasped at him. "Then let's try this."

He straddled over Loke's legs and sat on his lap. Then he wrapped a portion of his white muffler around Loke. The Lion purred against the scaly scarf.

"It surprisingly warm," he realized, rubbing his face into the smooth fabric.

"You're helping us all out. It's the least I can do in return." Natsu leaned in close to his face. "I can warm you wherever you need it."

Loke saw the gleam in the dragon slayer's eyes and swallowed hard. He felt Natsu's hands reach into his coat, warming as they went. He allowed it at first. Maybe this was nothing more than Natsu's way of helping. However, when a few of Loke's buttons were snapped apart, it was only too obvious that Natsu meant precisely what Loke feared.

"Hey! W-wait!"

Snowy coldness hit his abs, cutting off Loke's protests and making him hiss before the fire-warmed fingers grazed over his body, almost burning now. The contrasting climes made Loke moan, but he kept it quiet, not wanting to wake up Gray, Erza, Happy, and especially not Lucy. Natsu saw the tension in the Lion's lips and suddenly dived forward to kiss them.

One hand tangled into Natsu's pink hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Loke gave him a tiny lick, and Natsu's mouth opened eagerly, sucking Loke's tongue inside as if he could suck him off in the mouth. Loke's eyes went huge. It was not his first time kissing a guy, but Natsu's mouth was unlike any other he had ever had the pleasure of exploring. It was like sticking his tongue into an oven, yet it never burned bad enough to hurt. Then Loke felt Natsu's searing hand travel down his shirt and palm the hard lump forming within his boxers.

"Natsu," Loke whispered into the teen's ear.

"Mnh?" he hummed in question, licking the rim of Loke's ear.

"We shouldn't, not out here."

"Mmmnh," came the same noise, this time not agreeing and unwilling to stop.

Loke fidgeted on the log. "I'm serious," he warned.

He was even trying to think of how they could get away with it. They could run into the forest, sure, but then they would be leaving the camp undefended. Doing anything in the middle of the camp—even kissing like this—could be overheard. Still, the dragon slayer obviously had no plans to stop, and Loke was enjoying it too much to push him away.

Suddenly the wind blew in a fierce scream. The fire pit embers swirled up like some hellish beast, and one landed on the boys' tent. A flame started immediately.

"Shit!" Natsu shouted.

He leaped off Loke's lap, leaving the Lion with his tongue still hanging out and the white scarf around his neck, looking drunk on hormones and confused at where all the warmth went. Natsu stomped on the small flame.

"Happy! Gray! The tent's on fire!"

Both ran out with bleary eyes. The embers had scorched other areas too. Gray froze the smoldering zones while Natsu ate the flames. Lucy and Erza peeked out sleepily.

"What's all the noise?" Lucy yawned.

"Loke wasn't watching the fire well enough," Gray glared. "We could have burned to death in our sleep."

"It wasn't his fault," Natsu shouted angrily. "Stop picking on him."

Gray folded his arms. "If it wasn't his fault, it must have been yours."

Flames leaped up on Natsu's skin. "Why the hell are you trying to blame someone, droopy eyes? It was an accident. We were just talking and the wind..."

"Quiet, both of you," Erza snapped. "Loke, Natsu, build the fire back up. It's freezing. Gray, don't set up your tent downwind from a fire. Only an idiot does that."

Natsu laughed at him. "Even I know not to do that!"

Gray growled at him. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not my problem. If the tent burns, I get a free meal."

Gray's fist tightened. "Why you little..."

Erza snapped them both quiet. "Natsu, you help Loke collect firewood. Happy, can you be on watch until they come back?"

"Sure, Erza," the cat smiled, looking far too joyful for such a crappy job.

The girls turned back into their tent, and Gray slunk away into his muttering about dragon slayers and freezing body parts in his sleep.

Lucy looked over to the redhead as they settled back into their sleeping bags. "Why was Loke wearing Natsu's scarf?"

"Was he?" Erza mused. "Perhaps he was cold. The temperature has dropped a lot since sunset."

"It just seems odd. Natsu normally doesn't let people wear his scarf."

Outside, Natsu and Loke were about to leave to gather firewood. Natsu brought over a few branches to keep Happy warm until they returned.

"Take your time," Happy smiled as the two left the camp. He hummed joyfully to himself after they were gone, then began to sing. "Loke and Natsu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...hehe, they lllllllike each other."

* * *

A few minutes later, deep in the woods, Natsu forced Loke up against a tree, kissing him relentlessly, palming him so hard it made the Lion growl. For a moment, Loke was overwhelmed by the dragon slayer's harsh grappling. He kissed like he fought: fiery, wild, rough, yet somehow graceful. Already, Natsu's shirt had been cast aside into a snow bank, and Loke's long fingers trailed over the bronze skin, clutching at bulging muscles, yanking the teen's hips closer so he could feel his excitement. The dragon slayer yanked the Lion's shirt off as fast as he could, then worked on the belt of Loke's pants.

"Cold," the Spirit hissed as his zipper lowered.

The heat around Natsu's body increased, melting the snow around the tree. The dragon slayer was practically glowing in the dark winter woods. Then he suddenly dropped to his knees as Loke's slacks fell to his ankles, and Natsu dragged the boxers down with him.

"Natsu," Loke moaned, feeling the coldness around him mix with Natsu's heat.

Natsu admired the Lion's shaft. Only the king of beasts could own something so grand and perfectly shaped. He stroked it a little just to watch the gleaming pearl of fluid bead up on the top. Then he dived down onto him hungrily, taking the whole thing at once all the way to the back of his throat.

"Whoa, easy there," Loke chuckled, although his face flinched a little as one of the sharp canines scraped over his sensitive skin. "You're as wild as a dragon tonight."

Loke stroked his hand through the salmon strands, smiling down at Natsu. Yes, he adored Lucy, but it was unlucky fate that she paid no attention to him. Natsu, on the other hand...

"Natsu!" Loke shuddered.

The dragon slayer stood up, yanking his pants down as he went, then pressed his body up close to the ginger-haired Spirit. He kissed Loke hard, and the taste of precum was bitter on his tongue.

"Why her, Loke?" he asked between starving kisses. "Why are you always chasing after her?"

Loke was shocked that Natsu would ask that at a moment like this. Jealousy? Concern? What was this teen thinking? What did he want? Why was he asking Loke about Lucy?

"Dunno. Love?" he guessed as he grasped Natsu's knee and hiked it up higher so that they rubbed closer against one another. He felt the heat of Natsu's long shaft and realized just why the teen wore such baggy pants. Anything tight would strangle him. "Stars, that feels good!" he moaned as he frotted against the heated hardness. "What about you, Natsu? Why do you keep pining silently over Lucy. Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you give her. Unlike with me, she might actually fall for you."

"I'll decide when I want that," Natsu insisted. "For tonight, I want you."

He leaned away, making Loke whine at the return of cold air. Then Natsu walked over to a fallen tree trunk, placed his hands on it, and leaned over. The look he gave Loke from over his bare shoulder was more like a sneer of lust than a 'come hither stare.'

"You sure aren't subtle," Loke muttered.

"If you don't want to..."

"I didn't say that."

Loke gave a small sigh as he walked over. His hands stroked over Natsu's scarred and taut back, looking at how the winter darkness turned those bronze muscles into shades of black and silver.

"You sure?" Loke asked as he massaged the firm gluts. "I don't have lube. It'll hurt."

"Just do it," Natsu growled. "I've been so horny lately, I'd even fuck someone like Gray."

Loke could hardly help but pout. "So I'm just a better alternative, huh?" he muttered.

Natsu glanced back in surprise to hear such a disappointed tone in the Lion's voice. "You're sexier," he offered, hoping that helped to convince him.

That was not exactly what the Celestial Spirit had hoped to hear. Sure, he had screwed plenty of girls just for a night of pleasure with no deeper meaning to it than he was horny and she was willing. Still, doing it this way for Natsu felt wrong. He was almost angry.

"Why me?"

"Huh? I dunno," Natsu shrugged. "'Cuz you're experienced?"

That pissed Loke off even more. "So you think you can just use me? You think just because I'm immortal and have had countless lovers, I'd screw you for the hell of it? Fuck that!" he snapped in anger. "If all you want is your libido cured, I'll show you what happens when you tempt the Lion." He spit on his hand, moistened his cock with it, and rammed it in, no prepping.

Natsu howled in agony. Suddenly, he trembled at the idea of being the bottom for someone as experienced as Loke. Natsu had to admit, his sexual prowess boiled down to...well...not a hell of a lot. His own hands, mostly. He had no clue it would hurt this bad. Just as tears beaded up in his eyes, the jabbing shaft pulled completely out. It was a relief, but it also made Natsu whimper.

"Tell me again, why do you want me?" Loke demanded. "What makes me better than Gray? Why not seduce Lucy or Erza? _Why me?_"

"Why do you care?" Natsu choked, trying to pretend that had not hurt as bad as it did.

Loke leaned over Natsu's body, covering him until his mouth could breathe cold, white puffs of air into the flushed ear. "You're toying with a Lion, Natsu. Don't do that. It's a really bad idea to toy with someone like me." His lips pulled on Natsu's earlobe, making the pink-haired boy moan softly. "Do you know how felines hunt? First, they strike a disabling blow."

He let his cock brush over the aching ass and smirked sadistically at the tremble of remembered pain from Natsu.

"Then, they play with their food."

He reached around and stroked Natsu's deflating cock, quickly bringing it back to life. The iciness of Loke's rings sizzled over his inflamed skin. The dragon slayer cried out at the firm strokes, hands that could probably jerk him off in under a minute.

"Felines like to keep their prey alive, wiggling, while they slowly—oh so slowly," Loke smirked, "torment the captured creature in the most sadistic ways possible."

Loke slowly pulled away, kissing Natsu's spine as he went, until he was kneeling in front of the muscular ass. He bit one cheek just hard enough for Natsu to flinch without leaving too bad of a mark. With a flushed face and watery eyes from such amounts of pain and pleasure, Natsu glanced back, curious and worried what the playboy had in mind next. He felt Loke use both hands to spread his cheeks wide, but his cock was nowhere close. Instead, he saw the Lion stick out his tongue.

"Hey, what are you...?"

Before he could ask, that hot tongue was on his ass, licking with wet heat that burned after the winter cold air. Natsu's whole body tensed up, and his hands gripped the log so hard it tore into the bark. Loke licked around the rim, then poked at the hole with his tongue.

"St-stop it!" Natsu shuddered. "It's weird."

"You're the one who tempted me," Loke said laconically, thoroughly enjoying playing with his prey. One hand released the butt cheek and began to massage his darkened sack, making Natsu leap a little away. Loke's strong fingers pulled him back. "You're bleeding a little," the Spirit noticed. "Was I that rough on you? Were you, perhaps, a virgin?" he teased.

"Sh-shut up!" he snapped.

Natsu's embarrassment shocked Loke. The dragon slayer had been acting far too wanton for it to have been his first time. Now he felt guilty. "I'm so sorry." To apologize, Loke licked the sore arse like a cat licking its kitten to console it. Then his tongue tightened, he used his thumbs to hold the tiny opening wider, then pressed his tongue inside.

Natsu's eyes widened at the warm, wet intrusion. "Hey, stop it. Not like that."

"Bu' ah wanna," Loke muttered with his tongue still pressing in and out. It wasn't long enough to reach far, but it would help to lube up the teen a little.

"That's gross!" Natsu protested, trying to wiggle away. "Don't use your tongue. What if I want to kiss you later?"

Loke pulled back a little. "Do you want something else?" He grabbed a handful of snow and let it melt on his fingers. "It's wet, but it's cold. Are you sure you want it? Or do you want my hot tongue? Cold or hot? Pick one."

Natsu frowned that he was being tormentingly played with like that. "C-cold," he decided. "I can warm your fingers up, but your tongue...that's just gross."

Loke raised up a little and licked Natsu's hips, then licked his way up to the boy's low back. "I'll lick you everywhere else first, that way by the time I reach your mouth, all of you will be on my tongue. It won't be as weird or gross then, right?"

Then his snow-moistened finger probed Natsu's ass. He saw the dragon slayer's face cringe, fearing pain again. The terrified whine made Loke sigh softly.

"When a lion is done playing with his food, he'll finish off the prey fast before devouring it." He gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll make it painless."

He wiggled just the tip in, not enough to hurt, but it still felt weird. He watched Natsu's face, judging when to do more. It seemed the boy was used to this much at least, and he guessed it was probably something Natsu did on his own.

"I'll go slow," Loke promised, whispering hotly into Natsu's ear. "Tell me when it hurts."

Loke slid the rest of his finger inside. When Natsu groaned a little. Loke paused, but a strained "K-keep moving" was enough to let the Lion continue with this new form of play. He spit on the lower part of his finger to moisten it more, then slid in and out, wiggling to search the inside of that tight passage.

"More," Natsu begged in a husky whisper.

Loke kissed his cheek again, then carefully added a second finger. This time he was a little less careful, only because he saw that Natsu enjoyed the slight pain as well as the intense pleasure.

"M-more," Natsu groaned tensely. "Gimme more, Loke."

"Demanding boy, aren't you?" he chuckled. "Do you like this?"

Natsu nodded fervently.

"Tell me how it makes you feel." When the teen did not say anything, Loke leaned into his ear. "If you want more, you need to please me as well. I want you to talk dirty. Tell me how you like it."

Natsu felt ashamed to say anything, but his lust outweighed his propriety. "You...you feel good inside me," he said bashfully.

"That's not talking dirty," Loke taunted.

Natsu whimpered as he felt desperate for more, yet embarrassed to speak. "Why can't you just fuck me fast?"

"Don't wanna," Loke teased lightly. "At least not until you tell me how it feels."

"It...feels good," he murmured.

"What does?" the Lion goaded.

"You...doing...that," Natsu squirmed.

"Doing what?" Loke practically sang in cruel taunting.

"You...with your finger...in my...in my ass. I like it."

"Yeah?" Loke grinned, awarding him with a deeper thrust. "Tell me what you want, Natsu," he whispered hotly, and the dragon slayer trembled at hearing his name spoken like that. "Do you want more?"

With his throat too clenched to speak, Natsu only nodded quickly.

"Tell me," Loke insisted sadistically. He licked his lips at the lusty faces his thrusting fingers caused on the young man. "Tell me exactly what you want."

"You...inside," Natsu moaned.

"But I am inside." To illustrate, Loke scissored his fingers, getting Natsu to shout.

"Dammit," he sneered. "You wanna play like that? Fine! I want your cock in me. I want you to fuck my ass until I cum. I want you to devour me, leave bites and scratches all over my skin, and make me sore for a week. That's what I want!"

Loke took the pink-haired teen's chin and turned his head toward him to give him a kiss. "That's what I wanna hear," he grinned in satisfaction.

When he tried to lick at Natsu's lips, his blushing face cringe and his mouth tightened. Loke smiled in understanding. The teen must still be grossed out from earlier. He kissed the dragon slayer's cheek instead before lining himself up.

"It'll hurt again."

Natsu nodded, not afraid anymore. "Just do it!"

"All right. Just thought I'd warn you." He spread Natsu's butt cheeks apart, took hold of his shaft for stability, and pressed in slowly.

The woods echoed with a roar.

* * *

Back in the camp, Lucy woke up from the noise and raised her sleepy head with a confused hum. Looking around in the dark, she saw nothing. Outside, the fire crackled and Happy sang a soft tune about fish. She immediately brushed the odd noise off as some wild animal out hunting. Her head flopped back onto the pillow next to Erza. The redheaded Titania rolled over, wrapped a possessive arm around the blonde, and never woke up. Lucy smiled in contentment and instantly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Back in the woods, Loke was hugging Natsu and stroking his hair.

"Push out," he instructed gently. "You need to relax the muscles. Stupid kid. You just leaned over, presenting your ass like that, and you had no clue what you were asking for."

"I...did," he insisted stubbornly. "Just didn't think...it'd hurt...this much."

"It'll feel better soon," Loke promised, petting the dragon slayer's pink hair. "Just breathe and push out."

Natsu followed his instructions, and soon Loke fit within him. As his muscles discovered how to relax, the tearing pain ceased. Now Natsu felt impatient again. He fidgeted, and Loke sensed his eagerness.

Just like how kissing Natsu was a unique experience, being inside such a furnace-like body was something that even the immortal Spirit could not imagine. The winter chill did not even touch their skin, as if Natsu had wrapped them up in a sphere of fiery summer. His skin was warm to the touch, but inside was searing, almost painfully so. It challenged Loke to keep himself from being overwhelmed too soon.

He set up a rhythm that was gentle, letting Natsu grow use to it while still thrusting deep inside that well of warmth. Anything too fast would have undone the Lion in mere minutes.

"Why did you ask me about Lucy?" he suddenly wondered.

"Huh?" Natsu turned to glance over his shoulder and back to the naked ginger-haired man. "Because I don't like seeing you get played by her."

"You're playing with me."

"This is different. You love Lucy. You don't love me."

Loke paused in his movements. "I...I guess...maybe I wouldn't say that."

Natsu turned sharper around, almost yanking Loke out of his body. "Huh?" he shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Loke felt his cheeks flush. What _did_ he mean? "Who knows," he muttered, and thrust back in hard, causing Natsu to grip the tree trunk and cry out.

It was just teaching Natsu a lesson, right? He wanted a quick fuck, and he picked someone at random. At the least, Loke would teach him to have more respect for his body and the feelings of others.

What feelings did he have? Why was he feeling angry?

"L-Loke!" Natsu moaned loudly.

"You gonna cum already?"

"T-Touch me," he begged.

"I'm done playing with my food. I'm eating now. You want to play, play with yourself," he said bitterly. "You should have just resorted to that sort of thing from the beginning instead of seducing me."

"But...but I...I wanted it to be with you."

Loke paused on the brink of letting himself go. "What?"

"Please don't stop!" Natsu cried out frantically.

Loke saw that the dragon slayer had reached around to jack himself off. He yanked away Natsu's hand and gripped the base of the cock to stop him from releasing. "Tell me what the hell you just meant."

"Loke, please!"

"Not until you explain."

Natsu sniffled, and when he looked around Loke saw tears in the corner of his eyes and an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "It's not random. It's not like I said. I just thought you'd reject me right away if I admitted it."

Loke suddenly felt the cold snow again. He swallowed hard as worry filled him. "Admitted...what?" he asked softly.

Natsu looked away and let his head hang between the arms that held him up on the fallen tree trunk. "That...that I...maybe possibly sorta somewhat kinda like you. A little," he added as if that put even more distance between himself and such a confession.

Loke pulled out and stepped back. Natsu looked around in terror, fearing outright rejection and humiliation. Instead, Loke had a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Bastard idiot. Why didn't you tell me that from the start?"

Natsu looked confused. "Because...because you like Lucy," he stated as if a question.

Loke stepped back up to him, pulled Natsu into a hug, and gave him a deep kiss. This time, the boy did not try to pull away. "So do you, yet here we are."

"Are you mad?" Natsu mumbled.

"I'm pissed you didn't tell me from the start. Now I've been angry this whole time, my cock's ready to blow, I hardly got to enjoy it, and I was so damn rough on you."

"If you don't want to anymore..."

"I'm not the sort of man who doesn't finish what I've started," Loke smirked. "Lie down this time. I want to see your face."

Natsu laid out on the tree trunk, and Loke straddled it.

"Not the most comfortable location," the Spirit had to admit. "I'm also totally ready to blow, so it'll be fast and rough."

"Good," Natsu grinned up at him. "You were being way too slow and gentle earlier."

"Masochist!" Loke chuckled softly as he guided himself back inside.

Natsu hissed at the pain reentering him, but when he looked up into Loke's face gazing down at him, he felt instantly better. Loke took hold of Natsu's cock, but the dragon slayer flinched.

"Cold fingers!" he exclaimed. He took Loke's hand and breathed onto it. His breath steamed up the winter night air and scalded Loke's icy fingers until they went hot. "Try now." Loke stroked him again, and Natsu's hips snapped at the firm grip. "Nngh! Yeah, that's...that's good."

Natsu's hot panting came out like puffs of dragon smoke. He whimpered from pain and pleasure as his body's radiating heat soared to the feel of a midsummer day. To Loke, it felt like plunging into lava at each thrust, painful and yet deliciously so. The tension in his gut was already about to snap, but he held out for the pink-haired lover under him. Natsu gasped and moaned loudly as the trusts pounded relentlessly into him, along with the gentle yet firm hand stroking him in maddening ecstasy. Loke had sped up considerably, and the burn was an immense pleasure to the dragon slayer. The heat of friction on his shaft scorched away all inhibitions.

"I'm...I'm gonna cum," Natsu warned. "Ohh...God! Shit! _Lokeeeee_," he screamed wildly and streams of white fluid reflected the winter moonlight.

Loke's face tensed as he slammed in and came hard. The roar that shuddered out of the Lion's throat chased away all animals but the fearless Dragon. Then Loke collapsed down, spent, panting, sweating despite the snow around them. His head felt full of flames and cloudy like smoke. He laughed quietly to himself as he wondered how he could now possibly settle for anything less than a dragon slayer lover.

"Natsu?" he questioned, worried for a moment when he heard nothing but breathing under him. The boy's eyes were closed, his head tipped to the side, tears on his face and sweat on his brow. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Loke," he whispered. Finally Natsu opened his eyes and looked up into the Lion's fretting face. "You're damn good."

The Spirit had to laugh at that declaration. He was gentle as he pulled out. Then he sat on the fallen log and pulled Natsu up into his lap, cradling him as they both slowly let their hearts and hormones calm down.

In a lazy, drawling tone, Natsu asked, "So what happens after a lion eats his meal?"

Loke stroked through the boy's rosy hair. "Normally, he'll sleep all day. In this case, he gathers fuel for the friends waiting back at camp and keeps watch all night long."

Natsu pouted. "Neither one sounds like much fun. How about we do something better when we get back to Magnolia?"

Loke hummed and nodded. "We'll do whatever you want."

Natsu melted some snow to help them to clean up, then they dressed, gathered enough wood to last the night, and went back to the camp. Happy was still sitting up, singing a song.

_Hey diddle, diddle,  
The cat and the fiddle,  
The dragon flew over the moon,  
The little lion laughed to see fairies fart  
And the fish ran away with Laboon._

The blue Exceed smiled at seeing them. "Yay, you're back! Hey Natsu, guess what? Loke's my big brother."

Natsu blinked in surprise. "Ah, is...is that so?" He glanced up in confusion to the Lion, who smiled and shrugged as if to say _I didn't come up with that idea_. "Wouldn't that make him like my son?"

Happy hummed as he realized the dilemma. "Maybe he can be like my father then."

"But then what does that make me?" Natsu cried out.

"Um...my mommy?" Happy guessed.

"Hell no!"

"Okay, then I can have two fathers," the little Exceed decided.

Loke laughed and shook his head at the two. Two fathers, huh? Happy was as keenly intuitive toward relationships as ever.

Natsu tossed some large branches onto the dying flames, and they leaped back to life. Loke set up the rest of the firewood nearby, went back out for another armload, then returned and judged that should be enough until dawn.

"So what now?" Natsu asked Loke.

"You have a long day tomorrow. Get some sleep." He leaned over into Natsu's ear. "Sorry if I was rough on you."

"No problem. I liked it like that," he assured with a carefree smile. He quickly glanced back and saw Happy looking away at a spider crawling on the woodpile. Quickly, like the jab of an attack, Natsu leaned in and gave Loke a fast, moist kiss, then drew back and blushed. "Just...just wanted to," he mumbled.

Loke reached out and lightly touched a bit of bare skin. "I don't mind. More to come when we get back to Magnolia."

Natsu's face glowed at the promise. "It's a date! Come on, Happy. Let's go to bed."

"Aye, sir! Goodnight, LLLLLLLoke," Happy said, giggling as he went inside the tent.

Loke sat by the fire but glanced back at the tent in confusion. "Why did he roll his tongue like that when saying my name? Weird. I've only heard Happy do that when...when he...oh," he realized quietly, and the Lion blushed amidst the winter snow.

**The End**


End file.
